


Someday

by Kalloway



Category: Yellow - 立野真琴 | Tateno Makoto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yukiya knew that someday, it might get more difficult.
Relationships: Hatozaki/Yukiya (Yellow)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sunshine Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> for Sunshine Challenge, 'yellow', July 2020

Yukiya knew that someday, it might get more difficult. Someday, his brother wouldn't be able to wave away what was expected of him in order for them to stay together. Someday, when he'd finished school and had no easy excuse for living in his brother's apartment... 

But thoughts of someday were easy to push away when his brother kissed him and pulled him into their bedroom. Someday became distant when his brother reached to touch him and stroke him to full arousal. 

And someday-- Yukiya willed it to vanish entirely as he came beneath his brother's body... 

Someday wasn't today.


End file.
